Our happy ending
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A/U, set after Alex and Casey's wedding in the NATGIG series. Whilst on honeymoon in Egypt, Casey is arrested and sent on a mission to find a long lost treasure. Joined by her friends can she find the treasure and still enjoy her honeymoon? Treasure hunting with babies and fluffy times.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Another folly in the world of treasure hunting, I do love these stories they allow me to let my not so hidden geek out to play. I own none of the unoriginal characters.**

Eight hours into their twelve-hour flight Alex was asleep with her head resting on Casey shoulder, as Casey looked down at her wife she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she remembered sharing their news with their families and friends over breakfast that morning before leaving for their two-week honeymoon in Egypt.

_Waking up the morning after their wedding Alex looked down at Casey her arm wrapped around her and a hand spread protectively across her stomach. Shifting slightly she gently stroked a strand of hair behind Casey's ear and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, watching as Casey's lips automatically turned up in a small smile._

_"Are you faking?" Asked Alex narrowing her eyes at her wife._

_"Never with you." Grinned Casey as she cracked open her eyes and smiled at her wife._

_Rolling her eyes at Casey innuendo Alex smiled,"Good morning, Mrs Novak-Cabot."_

_"Mmmm, I like that, good morning wifey and bump." Grinned Casey._

_"You're so cute." Whispered Alex._

_"Cute? I'm a roguish treasure hunter, who swooped in and stole your heart." Grinned Casey._

_"That you did." Smiled Alex._

_"And then knocked you up." Laughed Casey._

_"Really? Knocked me up?" Asked Alex laughing._

_"What? That about covers it." Teased Casey as she leaned down and claimed Alex's lips in a soft kiss._

_"None of that." Replied Alex. "We have to get ready for breakfast."_

_"Are you ready to tell everyone?" Asked Casey, her voice somewhere between fear and excitement._

_"We can't keep it a secret much longer especially with twins. I think Q already knows I'm pregnant." Whispered Alex._

_"Well she is kinda smart." Laughed Casey._

_"I'm going to tell her you called her 'kinda smart' unless you get that cute little ass of yours out of bed and dressed, we have breakfast with the folks in forty minutes." Threatened Alex as she headed towards the bathroom._

_Fifty minutes later they were sitting down to breakfast with their parents, Liz, the Carmichael's and their four closest friends. After twenty minutes of small talk Alex looked at Casey and saw her give a small nod, taking a deep breath she tapped her spoon against her cup to get everyone's attention._

_"We want to say thank you again for making yesterday amazing and to share some news with you, I'm pregnant...it's twins." There was a second of silence before the room erupted with 'congratulations' and hugs._

Casey hadn't realised Alex was awake until she spoke, "What are you smiling at?"

Casey pressed a kiss to the top of her wife's head before relying, "I'm going to a beautiful country, with my beautiful wife, for two weeks of beautiful relaxation before going back to our lives to prepare for the births of our beautiful babies."

Blinking back tears at the love in Casey's voice Alex settled for pressing a soft kiss to her wife's lips, glad the first class part of the plane was almost empty and most people were either asleep or engrossed in their laptops.

"How about we watch a movie or something for the rest of the flight?" Asked Casey,

"Perfect." Smiled Alex as she curled into Casey's side as they spent the last four hours of their flight watching the first season of a Game of Thrones.

After checking into their hotel they took a shower and slipped beneath the cool sheets for a nap, waking up Casey realised she was alone, climbing out of bed she went in search of her wife. Seeing Alex standing on the balcony looking out across the view, she took a moment to study her she was once again struck by the blondes beauty a beauty she knew was reflected on the inside as well as the outside.

Her thought were interrupted by her wife, "I can feel you staring."

"I wasn't staring, I was enjoying the view." Relied Casey walking over and wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"It's so beautiful here, I can't wait to start exploring." Replied Alex her gaze still on the view in front of them.

"Snap." Replied Casey her hand sliding under the hem of Alex's t-shirt to cup a full breast her thumb gliding across Alex's sensitive nipple causing her to give a low moan and push back against Casey. "Shall we go inside and start our exploration?" Asked Casey gently dragging her lips across Alex's neck.

Turning Alex claimed Casey's lips in a bruising kiss as the kiss ended she smiled, "As creepy as 'starting our exploration' sounds I like your idea."

Picking Alex up Casey carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed, "Sei così bella, sono così felice che tu sia mia moglie."

She grinned as Alex's eyes darkened with desire, "What did you say?"

"You're so beautiful, I'm so happy you're my wife." Whispered Casey.

"I love you." Whispered Alex drawing Casey down for a soft kiss.

"I love you too." Reply Casey, as she pulled Alex's shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor. "How did I get so lucky? You're the most beautiful woman in the world and you're mine."

Blinking back her tears Alex pulled Casey down and claimed her lips in a blistering kiss, running her hands under Casey's shirt her nails lightly skimming Casey's already hard nipples before it joined Alex's shirt on the floor. Their shirts were soon joined by their sleep pants, leaving them both naked their bodies pressed together as their lips met in soft kisses.

Pressing Alex on to her back Casey used her thigh to spread the blondes legs, looking down at her panting wife she found herself wanting to freeze time, "Beautiful." Leaning down she pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's lips, deepening the kiss as she felt Alex tangle her hand in her hair pulling her closer.

As the kiss ended Casey rested her forehead against her wife's, "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Casey, but if you don't kiss me in the next thirty seconds I might reconsider." Replied Alex with a smirk.

Leaning back down Casey claimed the claimed the blondes lips in a heated kiss, trailing her hands across Alex's sensitive nipples, she lightly pinched them between her thumb and finger, smiling as Alex arched into her touch. Trailing kisses down the blondes throat and across her chest, she took a staining nipple into her waiting mouth flicking it with her tongue, before placing butterfly kisses across to the other nipple.

As she began to kiss her way down her wife's body she felt a tug on her hair, "I want to see you, I want us to come together." Panted Alex her eyes dark with want.

Smiling Casey kissed her way back up to the blondes lips and positioned herself above her wife, running her fingers through the gathered wetness Casey threw her head back and moaned at the feeling of Alex's fingers entering her as she entered the blonde. Rocking their bodies together it didn't take long for them both to cum moaning the others name.

Casey gave a shocked laugh as she felt Alex flip them over and pinned Casey beneath her claiming her lips in a hard kiss. Giving a low moan as she felt the blonde placing open-mouthed kisses down her body.

As Alex reached her destination she ran her tongue through the waiting wetness, purring at the taste and began to flick her tongue against Casey's already sensitive clit, before sucking it into her mouth, entering her with two fingers, curling them it took just a few thrusts for Casey to cum for a second time.

Giving Casey a few seconds to recover Alex pressed a soft kiss to her wife's lips, deepening it as Casey moaned at the taste of herself on the blondes lips. As the kiss ended they were both breathless, "I hope you enjoy these next few months of uninterrupted sex, because once the twins are here I have a feeling our time will be very limited." Smiled Alex.

Giving a tired smile Casey replied, "I can't wait." Before she was overtaken by a huge yawn, pulling her wife into her arms she pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's head as they drifted off to sleep looking forward to the first day of their honeymoon.

Waking up the following morning Alex slipped out of bed too excited to lay in, ordering breakfast from room service she quickly showered and dressed before the food arrived and after setting the table on the balcony she went inside to wake Casey. Leaning down she pressed a kiss to Casey's lips watching as a smile spread across her wife's face.

"Good morning beautiful." Smiled Alex as she claimed Casey's lips in another kiss.

"Mmmm, come back to bed." Pleaded Casey.

"Uh-uh, breakfast is ready so get that sexy butt of yours up and dressed." Replied Alex heading back to the balcony. She was flicking through the news on her iPad when Casey joined her a few minutes later.

After a relaxing breakfast they set off for their first day exploring the surrounding area, after a day exploring tombs and street bazaars they arrived back at the hotel. Once settled in their room they shared a tired but happy smile. As Alex watched Casey pour them both a drink she was once again amazed at her wife's knowledge and love of history.

As Casey turned and smiled Alex stood and walked towards her wife hiding out her hand and whispered, "Take me to bed."

Nodding Casey put the glasses down and scooped Alex into her arms, claiming her lips in soft kiss as she carried her towards the bedroom. Reaching the bed Casey was about to unbutton Alex's shirt when there was a knock on the door, groaning she asked, "Did you order anything from rom service?"

"No." Replied Alex frowning when the knock came again, louder this time.

"Stay here." Ordered Casey heading towards the door a frown on her face. Opening it her frown deepened as she came face to face with two police officers. "Can I help you?"

"Miss Novak?" Asked one of the officers in heavily accented English.

"Yes." Replied Casey her confusion turning to fear, if police officers turned up at your hotel it either meant either you were in trouble or someone you knew was, either way it was never a good thing.

"You need to come with us, you are under arrest." Replied the same officer who spoke before.

"For what?" Asked Alex appearing at her wife's side.

"Theft." Came the clipped reply.

"No, you're wrong." Snapped Alex, her grip on Casey's shit tightening.

"There is no mistake, this way Miss Novak." Came the response as he held out his cuffs.

"Alex, it'll be okay I promise, call Q and Abbie." Replied Casey keeping her voice calm hoping to sooth her wife.

"No, Casey please don't go with them." Begged Alex her hormones bringing tears to her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, stay here and call Q. Promise me?" Asked Casey.

"I promise, I'll call Liz as well." Replied Alex.

Pulling her wife close Casey whispered, "I love you, all three of you."

"I love you too." Replied Alex trying to sound strong for Casey.

As soon as the door closed behind Casey and the two officers, she sound her phone and dialled Q's number, pacing as she waited for her call to connect Alex prayed Q would answer and be able to help, she was so lost in her thoughts she jumped when she heard Q's voice.

"Hey, how's married life treating you?" Asked Q with a smile in her voice.

Waiting no time on a greeting Alex blurted out, "Casey's been arrested. I need your help." Even to her own ears her voice sounded weak, her throat raw from the effort of trying not to cry.

There was a small pause as Q processed the words Alex had just said before her calming voice once again floated down the line. "We're on our way, I'll call you from the jet with an arrival time. I know it's not easy but for the babies you need to try to relax."

"I will." Whispered Alex. Hanging up she plugged her phone in to charge, hearing Q's calming voice and assurance that help was on the way, she laid on the bed and closed her eyes, resting a hand on her bump, "It's going to be okay babies, your Auntie's are on their way and they will get mommy back to us, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

As they reached the lobby of the hotel a man dressed in a dark suit approached the two officers and in broken English addressed Casey, "Miss Novak, my name is Samuel Wright, I work for Mr Bassili, you'll be coming with me, he has a proposition for you."

"What's this all about?" Demanded Casey.

"I'll explain once we're in my office. Let's not make a scene, I'd hate for your...wife to get upset." Replied the man in a mild tone as if they were discussing the scenery.

"Fine." Snapped Casey, not wanting Alex to stressed out any more that she already was, she hoped the blonde was already in contact with Q and Abbie.

"A wise choice, this way please." Indicating a black Lexus.

Sliding into the back seat Casey was glad of the blast of air conditioning after the stifling heat of the early evening. As they drove through the streets Casey felt her eyes growing heavy, as her head drooped forward on to her chest she suddenly realised just how much trouble she was in, trying in vain to stay awake, she reached for the door handle, panicking when she couldn't get her hands to work to open the door. Her last thought as she was overtaken by darkness was of her wife, she was glad Alex was safe at the hotel and she knew her friends wouldn't let her down. They would take care of Alex and move heaven and earth to get her back safely to her wife and children.

-  
Alex hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until the ringing of her cell phone woke her up, sitting up she reached for her cell phone shocked to find over two hours had passed since Casey was arrested. "Casey?"

"No, sorry sweetie it's just me." Came Q's soothing voice.

"Q, I'm so frightened, it's been two hours since they took her." Replied Alex, a wobble in her voice.

"I know, we're on our way, we should be with you about six A.M your time." There was a brief pause as someone in the background spoke, "Alex, go on to Casey laptop and open the Skype icon, it'll be easier for us to talk."

"Okay." Whispered Alex her voice rough from sleep. Pressing the relevant buttons she felt her heart rate start to settle as the sight of Abbie, Q, Serena and Liv filled her computer screen. "Hi, I've never been so pleased to see you."

"Hi Al, are you okay?" Asked Serena.

"No." Gulped Alex. "Damn hormones."

"Don't sweat it, we're on our way and Q has already made several enquiries." Smiled Abbie, giving her wife a loving smile.

Rolling her eyes at the Texans lovesick look, Liv said, "Hang on there's someone else here who wants to say hello." Moving the camera slightly Liz's face came into focus.

"Hello Alexandra." Grinned Liz.

"Liz." Smiled Alex.

"Only you can get into trouble on the second day of your honeymoon."

"I know." Smiled Alex. "Thank you for coming, all of you."

"Alex, we're a family, of course we came when you called." Smiled Liz. "Although I do hope there's no actual treasure hunting involved I'm not sure I could pull off the uniform."

Hearing her phone start to ring, Q excused herself and headed to the other end of the jet to answer it, "Ali, thank you for getting back to me so quickly."

"It's no problem my friend, although I may call in that favour sooner rather than later." Replied Ali Gouda, was an old friends of Q's one she had met when they were both teaching in Italy.

"Anytime, what did you find out?" Asked Q.

"Have you heard of the lost treasures of Aten?"

"Of course, it's a legend from the time of King Tut." Replied Q with a frown, "Whats that got to do with Casey?"

"A local business man called, Amr Bassili is running for office, he's not very popular with the locals so he promised to return the lost relics to the town before the election in three weeks. He has consulted many experts but none have been of any help, after all it's existence is a thing of legend not fact."

"So, I'm guessing he had Casey arrested on trumped-up charges and is going to blackmail her and by extension us to try to find it?"

"That would be my guess, he is very rich and has friends everywhere, I recommend you be very careful in your dealings with him." Concluded Ali.

"Thanks Ali, I'll do some research so I'm ready when we land, I hope we'll have time to catch up whilst in town."

"Oh, we will make time, I've missed our chess games."

"Me too, Take care Ali." Replied Q hanging up. Taking a deep breath to organise her thoughts she walked back towards the others.

Smiling as she heard Serena say. "Don't worry all three are with the Munch, getting spoiled."

"I think Sherlock love's Munch more that he loves me. So I have some news and I'm not sure if it's good or bad." Relaying the conversation she had just shared with Ali.

"Okay, so what do we?" Asked Alex. "He can't do this!"

"Alex, the first thing you need to do is calm down and order some dinner from room service, please. Casey will kill us if she comes back to find you stressed out." Replied Liv in a firm voice. "Think of the babies."

"Fine, you won't hang up?" Asked Alex hating how weak her voice sounded.

"We'll stay connected until it's time to land or you fall asleep." Assured Liv.

"Hell, we'll stay connected even when you're asleep, if you want." Agreed Abbie.

"Thank you." Whispered Alex.

"Do you know what we're supposed to be looking for?" Asked Liz.

"I'm have an idea, but I need to do a little more reading before we land." Replied Q, "I'll be over there, yell of you need me." Pressing a kiss to Abbie's head as she walked past.

Watching her wife Abbie could see something was troubling her, excusing herself she headed over and took the pen from Q's hand. "Talk to me."

"I'm fine Abb's, honestly." Smiled Q.

"Liar, is this because we will probably miss our appointment at the clinic?" Asked Abbie making sure to keep her voice low.

"A little. God that makes me sound so selfish." Replied Q resting her head in her hands.

"No, it makes you human." Replied Abbie pulling Q's hands away from her eyes. "I promise I will do everything I can to get us back in time for that appointment."

"I love you Abigail." Whispered Q pressing her lips against her wife's.

"I love you too Dr Carmichael-Brown." Whispered Abbie.

"Good. Set me up a safe filter and then bugger off, let me do some work." Grinned Q, please their marriage was at last back on solid ground.

"With pleasure my love." Replied Abbie, in an English accent, standing to leave she said, "I'll bring you some tea."

"Thank you, my darling." Replied Q, her attention already on the screen, by the time they landed she had an idea what they were looking for, she just wasn't sure it actually existed and hoped they weren't being sent on a mad man's quest.

Stepping off the jet they were immediately assaulted by the heat, "Okay, so I'll head to a Bassili's office and find out what the deal is. Abbie you and Serena go to the new hotel, Liv you and Liz go and collect Alex and head to the new hotel."

"Are you sure going alone is the best thing?" Asked Abbie.

"I'm hoping if we play it as if we don't know what's going on it will buy us some leniency and he might be more forthcoming with his plan." Replied Q.

"Okay, just be careful." Replied Abbie.

"Promise." Smiled Q. "Stay safe everyone and I'll see you at the hotel." Added Q as three cabs pulled up. "Giving the driver of Abbie and Liz's cab the addresses in Arabic, she climbed into her own and headed for the office of the man she hoped would give them answers.

As she pulled up outside an expensive looking office she could see the locals casting strange looks at the building and at her, taking a deep breath she opened the door and after a surprisingly short amount of time, considering the hour she was shown into an opulent conference room. As she waited for Bassili to join her she sat in one of the chairs and rolled her shoulders trying to remove the tension that had built up. Looking down at her watch she adjusted it to the correct time,closing her eyes in an attempt to ward off jet lag. Hearing the door open she looked up an automatic smirk tugging at her lips as Casey was ushered into the room, her hands cuffed in front of her.

"Kinky." Smirked Q in way of a greeting.

"That's how I roll." Replied Casey, her shoulders sagging in relief at the sight of her friend.

"So, how's married life?" asked Q.

"Oh you know, quiet." smirked Casey.

"Your wife is mighty fine." Smiled Q, seeing Casey give a nod of understanding as Q's words reached her.

Before she could reply the door was opened and two men walked in, standing Q held her hand out, "Hello gentlemen, my name is Dr Carmichael-Brown."

"I'm Amr Bassili and this is my assistant Samuel Wright."

"A pleasure. Any chance you could uncuff my friend? I'm sure none of us like to discuss business whilst in handcuffs." Replied Q with an impish grin.

Basili turned to address the two guards who had accompanied Casey, speaking in Arabic he ordered them to uncuff Casey and leave them. Once they were alone he offered them some refreshments, which both women declined in favour of getting down to business.

"I'm sure you're wondering what all this is about.."

"I sure as hell am." Snapped Casey.

"Miss Novak.."

"Its Mrs Novak-Cabot." snapped Casey.

Bassili gave a frustrated sigh, "If you'll let me finish a sentence, we may get somewhere."

"Fine." Snapped Casey.

"I have been looking for the lost treasure of Aten. You've heard of it?" Asked Bassili, not expecting them to know what he was referring to, after all many of the local experts he had consulted had any idea.

"Sure." Shrugged Q leaning back in her seat as if it was nothing.

"Really?" Asked Bassili with a disbelieving smirk.

"Amenhotep IV changed his name to Akhenaten in honour of the Sun-god Aten, he wanted him to be the sole god of Egypt. He closed temples, removed the names of the old gods from records and monuments. The people and especially the priests weren't happy about it and the movement died with Akhenaten. His son King Tut moved the royal court back to Thebes in the moving process all the 'new treasures and relics' Akhenaten had created were lost. If they existed in the first place."

"I am not easily impressed Doctor, but that was truly impressive." Smiled Bassili.

"Seriously have you ever met a question you can't answer?" Asked Casey with a raised eye brow.

"Um, no." Smiled Q.

"Really, so if I was Deagol and you were Smeagol would you kill me the for the ring?" Asked Casey with a smirk.

"Yes." Replied Q with a smirk of her own.

"If you've finished?" Asked Bassili with a raised eyebrow. "I want you to find the treasure for me, you have three days or the theft charges against Miss Novak will be made formal."

"Three days to find something that might not exist? No problem." Snarked Casey, her lack of sleep and worry for her wife, trumping her fear.

"You are of course welcome to stay here?" Offered

"We need at least two weeks." Argued Q. "We need to go through all the documents, survey the landscape and take soil samples."

After considering Q's words and consulting with his assistant, "I'll give you ten days, no more. We will of course provide any equipment or information you need."

"We'll find our own equipment." Said Q standing up to leave, surprised at how easy it was to convince him to let Casey go. "Come on Case." Added Q helping Casey to her feet, worrying when she swayed. "You okay?"

"Tired, get me out of here." Whispered Casey.

"My pleasure." Whispered Q, keeping a firm hold on Casey until they were in the cab.

Arriving at the hotel they made their way to the rooms they had booked, knocking the door was opened by a worried looking Liv, her face morphing into one of relief and happiness as she saw who was on the other side. "Come on inside."

As soon as Casey stepped into the room Alex threw herself into her wife's arms, pressing kisses to her face. "I was so worried, I love you so much Casey."

"I love you too Al." Whispered Casey holding Alex close letting the scent of Alex's perfume ground her.

Clearing her throat Q stepped around the embracing couple, "Now that's a welcome..." Her words were cut off my Alex throwing her arms around her neck. "I love you too Al." Laughed Q.

"So what's going on?" Asked Serena.

As Casey looked around the room she could see they were all tired, "I'm dead on my feet and you guys must be feeling it too. Let's get some sleep and meet back here this evening, we'll explain everything then."

Before anyone else could speak Q stepped in, "Sounds like a good idea to me. Come on Abigail take me to bed."

"With pleasure." Smirked Abbie.

Once they were alone Casey reassured Alex she was okay and took a quick shower to wash off the grime. As she climbed into bed, she pulled her wife close, all thoughts of buried treasure, ancient tombs and threats of charges fleeing her mind as Alex's body moulded to hers. As the midday sun blazed she fell asleep with her wife wrapped in her arms, just as it should be.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey woke up and reached for her wife frowning in confusion when all she found was cool sheets, sitting up she looked around the room her frown depending when she couldn't see Alex. Climbing out of bed she stretched her muscles and headed into the lounge area of their suite, leaning against the door frame she listened to Alex 'reading' to her bump.

As if sensing Casey's presence she looked up a blush colouring her cheeks, "Hi, are you feeling any better?"

Sitting on the sofa next to her wife, Casey leaned across and drew her in for a deep kiss, "I am now."

"Good, the others will be here in half an hour or so." Replied Alex snuggling further into Casey's embrace.

"Okay, hopefully our resident know it all will make quick work of this mess and we can get back to enjoying our honeymoon." Replied Casey, before giving a sad sigh, "Al, I really am sorry about all of this, I never meant this to happen."

"It's not your fault Casey, I should have known we couldn't just have a relaxing holiday." Replied Alex with a shrug.

"Al, I promise I'll make it up to you." Replied Casey.

"All I wanted was a holiday alone with you before the twins are born, instead I'm going to have to sit around here, whilst you're doing God knows what to appease a mad man. The worst thing is there's not a damn thing I can do to help you or keep you safe. "

"Alex, knowing your safe will give me the peace of mind I bed to focus and I swear to you, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you and the babies. No unnecessary risks and no being a hero, I love you."

"I love you too and I trust you to stay safe, but there is this little part of me that wants to demand you stay here and let Q and Abbie go after this treasure. How selfish is that?" Whispered Alex.

Swallowing deeply Casey placed a finger under Alex's chin tilting it until they locked eyes, "If you want me to stay, I will."

"You would stay here with me, whilst Q and Abbie risk their lives to save your ass?" Asked Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"For you, in a heart beat." Replied Casey sincerity and love blazing in her green eyes.

"Thank you." Whispered Alex as she claimed Casey's lips in a soft kiss. "As much as I want you to stay, I know you guys are a team and you'll work better together. So as much as I hate it...you should go with them."

"Alex..."

"Don't ask me if I'm sure, because I'll change my mind." Replied Alex with a sad smile.

Before Casey could reply there was a knock on the door, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Alex's head she went to open the door, welcoming in their friends. Once they were settled with various beverages all eyes turned to Casey and Q for explanations.

"Well?" Asked Liz.

"Yes thank you and yourself?" Replied Q with her trademark smirk.

"Who gave the smartass coffee?" Asked Casey with a chuckle leaning forward and taking the cup from Q's hand, sniffing the contents. "I'm afraid I really don't remember much after leaving here, I think I was drugged on the car journey to the jail. I woke up in a cell and was given a rather enthusiastic strip search before being taken to meet Bassili and a certain British know it all."

"It's a good thing I'm not easily offended." Smirked Q. "Okay, so Bassili wants to run for office and he promised the un-happy locals that he will return the lost relics of King Akhenaton. Trouble with that is no one is sure it exists and if it does where to look for it or if it's already been taken by early tomb raiders."

"Easy peasy then." Mumbled Serena.

'Quite." Agreed Q.

"So which of you geeks is going to kill us in on who, Akhenaton is and why his relic's are so special?" Asked Liv with a smirk.

"Look's like my wife isn't the only smartass in the room." Laughed Abbie.

Looking at Alex out of the corner of her eye, Casey was relieved to see a smile on her face as she listened to her friends easy banter."Q, unsurprisingly this is more your area of expertise than mine."

"The religion yes, the archeology is all you Old Bean." Replied Q.

"Old Bean? Really?" Seeing Q smiled she shook her head and went on. "Okay, well start us off and I'll fill in the blanks." Replied Casey with a smile at Q.

"Okay, Akhenaton although, often overlooked, he was an important person, he was the father of Tutankhamun, and the husband of Nefertiti. I'm guessing you've heard of those two?"

Waiting until they nodded she went on, "The changes he brought to Egyptian customs and beliefs stretching back for centuries was so extreme that, in the years following his death in 1336 BC, he was branded a heretic and his name removed from official king lists."

Pausing to take a sip of water she went on, "He took the throne in 1353 BC, immediately his radicalism began to show through, he commissioned monumental buildings for the historic religious centre of Karnak in Thebes. Choosing not to honour Amun, the god associated with the site, his temples were orientated towards the east, facing in the direction of the sunrise, and dedicated to a new form of the sun-god, known officially by the not-so-catchy formula of "The living one, Ra-Horus of the horizon who rejoices in the horizon in his identity of light which is in the sun disc." Before long this was shortened to "the Aten", the Egyptian word for "the sun disc", and the king had changed his name from Amenhotep to Akhenaten."

"He had a vision of how God should be worshipped, he had the power to turn that vision into reality. Akhenaten's vision was extreme: by worshipping a single god, the solar orb, he was razing the Egyptian pantheon. He went on to ban the traditional gods altogether, making redundant up to 2,000 time-honoured deities. In the fifth year of his reign, around the time that he changed his name, Akhenaten decided to build a new royal capital somewhere free of existing religious associations. The site he chose, at modern-day Amarna, was called Akhetaten, or "Horizon of the Aten".

"Construction was quick and after just two years, the ruling family took up residence to the north of the city in a palace linked to the rest of Akhetaten by a long "Royal Road". Akhenaten rode along this route in his chariot every day, mirroring the progress of the Aten through the heavens."

"After his death, his son Tutankhamun became king and four years later issued a decree lamenting the ruinous state of the country's temples, and felt the God's were neglecting the country. So, Akhetaten, which at its hight, was home to around 50,000 people, was simply abandoned, as the court returned to the traditional capital of Memphis. Old religious customs were restored. Akhenaten was effectively written out of history."

"If I had professors like you in college, I'd have paid more attention." Smiled Serena. "How do you know so much? And make it sound so interesting?"

"Not to mention she's hot." Added Alex with a smirk.

"Dude's chill, my wife's right over there." Laughed Q, despite the blush colouring her cheeks.

"Okay, if you two have finished terrorising the genius, we need to get back to the matter at hand." Interjected Casey with an eye-roll.

"If the people didn't like the religion and it failed why do they want the treasure?" Asked Liz, "And why not just fake it? Surely, it would be easier than going to all the trouble of framing Casey to get her or rather you to find it?"

"Yoda has some good points." Replied Alex.

"It's not that simple, because there are problem's they believe the gods have stopped watching over them so they're doing what we all do and looking to the past for inspiration." Explained Casey. "As for why he doesn't just fake it, I'm not sure."

"So it's all nonsense?" Asked Alex, her temper rising as she though of all the stress this man had caused for nothing.

"Dahl said, 'A little nonsense now and then, is cherished by the wist of men.'" Replied Casey, seeing the smirk on Q's face she added, "I'm not ashamed of loving Mr Roland Dahl."

"I have an idea, but I need to do some research first." Replied Q.

"So what's our plan?" Asked Abbie.

"We need to go through the documents Bassili and Ali gave us and go from there." Replied Q.

"Okay, let's get started." Replied Casey.

"No. You're on your honeymoon, so go and enjoy yourselves, same goes for the rest of you, I've got this." Smiled Q.

"That doesn't seem fair." Replied Liz.

Giving chuckle Abbie replied, "Trust us Liz, she'll have more fun with the documents than the rest of us combined."

An hour later Alex and Casey were enjoying the smells and noise of the local market as they looked for souvenirs, deciding to stop for a coffee they sat in comfortable silence as they people watched.

Breaking the silence Alex asked,"Your going to have to leave to find these relic's, aren't you?"

"Probably, I meant what I said, I won't go if you really don't want me to, we can go to the embassy and ask them to intervene?" Replied Casey.

"No, if we do that it'll always be hanging over you. Let's call that plan b, for now we have to trust our team." Replied Alex with a tight smile.

"Our team, I like that." Smiled Casey.

"I want to go with you..." Started Alex only to be cut off by Casey.

"No. No way." Replied Casey with an emphatic shake of her head.

"Hear me out, please?" Begged Alex, raising an eyebrow Casey indicated Alex should go on, "Not into the tunnels or whatever you have to do, just to the area. I...if something happens I want to be close to you guys." Explained Alex.

Taking a sip of her coffee Casey pondered Alex's request, "I'll make you a deal, once we know where we need to go, providing there is a good hotel and medical facilities you can come. If not you stay here."

"Careful Case, you're starting to think like a lawyer." Laughed Alex, "But, you have a deal."

"Good, how about we head back and have dinner with our friends?" Suggested Casey.

"Not the honeymoon I imagined, but with everything that's happened that sounds perfect." Smiled Alex.

-  
Once she was alone Q settled at the table and began going through the documents, the more she read the more confused she became. None of the reports supported the idea of relics being found of hidden among the two tombs associated with Akhenaten, she had considered that it might have been placed within Tut's tomb but if it had it was long gone. Sighing she leaned back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Glancing down at her phone she smiled at her screen saver, it was a picture of her and Abbie on their wedding day. It had taken her a while to be move past Abbie's infidelity and their loss but finally they were back on track, as she looked at her wife's beautiful smile captured forever in picture form, she felt the proverbial lightbulb go off in her mind.

Pushing the papers aside she pulled up the papers on Nefertiti, as she started reading she felt the familiar thrill of excitement as she realised what everyone else had overlooked, if she was right then things just got a whole lot harder. Deciding she would worry about that once she had finished reading the information in front of her, she was still hunched over the table, two hours later when Casey and Alex returned closely followed by others.

"Okay, so now we're all here, what have you found?" Asked Casey from her spot on the couch next to Alex.

"I have a question for you, if you knew you were dying and you had something you wanted to be kept safe who would you give it to?" Asked Q.

"Alex." Replied Casey as if it was the obvious answer.

"Why?" Asked Q, with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she's my wife...oh." Finished Casey as what Q was trying to tell her sunk in.

"Someone want to fill the rest of us in?" Asked Liz.

"Give them a minute, something magical is happening." Replied Abbie with a smile, a smile shared by Liv, Serena and Alex as they watched the conversation.

"Why didn't anyone else pick this up?" Asked Casey ignoring everything but Q.

"Because every expert he consulted was focused in the religion not the man." Replied Q.

"Okay, I'll buy that." Replied Casey nodding.

"Plus, none of them were me." Grinned Q.

"That's true, you're one of a kind." Smiled Casey, the next half an hour the two went through questions, ideas, maps and books, they were soon joined by Abbie who added another layer of insight.

Leaning across to her godmother Alex whispered, "They're amazing aren't they."

"How so they know so much?" Replied Liz.

"Because, they're my geek squad." Replied Alex, as the three geeks in question fell into silent contemplation she asked, "Want to fill us mere mortals in?"

"I think what were looking for might have been buried with Nefertiti, Akhenaten's wife, for reasons that are long and arduous to explain." Replied Q.

"So we find her tomb and go from there?" Asked Liv.

"That could prove impossible." Replied Abbie with a frustrated sigh.

"Why?" Asked Liv.

"Because, to date the burial site for Nefertiti has never been found." Replied Casey.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I noticed a lot of you asked how far along Alex's pregnancy was..I often forget you can't see into my mind she's just over three mouths. Also, due to illness it's taking me a while to get through my stories, but rest assured update for all of them are on the way.**

_"Because, to date the burial site for Nefertiti has never been found."_

Twenty minutes later Alex watched as Casey paced the floor, dragging her hands through her hair in frustration, standing she caught Casey's hand and pulled her close, "Look, how about we put this aside for a while and go and have some dinner."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Agreed Serena.

"I'll call Ali, I'm sure he can recommend somewhere good to eat." Offered Q, wanting to leave the hotel even if only for a little while. Seeing Casey about to argue she added, "Case, we all need a break and Ali might even be helpful, plus you have to feed the pregnant lady, it was in your vows."

"Okay." Replied Casey giving Q a smile, realising her friend was the only one not to have left the hotel since they arrived back the evening before and although she would never complain at being cooped up, it wasn't fair to her.

"I don't think we should trust Ali too much." Interjected Abbie.

"Why?" Asked Liv, looking confused.

"He's..." Started Abbie only to be cut off by her wife.

"Ignore her she's being an idiot. Abigail let's head back to our room and get ready." Replied Q her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Emily..." Started Abbie.

"Now." Replied Q, turning to leave, "Case, I'll call you once I know where we're going."

As Abbie meekly followed Q from the room she cast Casey a 'uh-oh' smile, causing the redhead to give a soft chuckle at her friends plight. Once the door was closed she turned to address the others, "Ali and Q have history, he constantly flirts with her and it drives Abbie absolutely crazy. So tonight should be good fun. As long as Abbie doesn't get us arrested, I've seen enough of the local jail for one trip"

"When you say history?" Asked Alex.

"I'm not all together sure how it began, but I do know he has a thing for her. Bless him." Chuckled Casey.

"Well you can't blame him for that." Replied Liz.

"I think Liz has a crush on Q." Laughed Serena, causing the older woman to fix her with a glare.

An hour later they met Q and Abbie in the hotel lobby, ready to head for a local restaurant, to meet up with Ali. As it wasn't far they decided to walk and enjoy the evening air, as it was slightly cooler it was refreshing to be out of the air-conditioned hotel.

Arriving at the restaurant Alex watched as Q approached a tall man, with dark hair and a wide friendly smile, handsome by anyones standards. He had an accent of one who had traveled extensively, she could practically hear Abbie growling as he gave the Brit a warm hug. "Ali, its good to see you, my friend."

"And you, you look as beautiful as always." Replied Ali with a wink.

"Behave. Ali, this is Alex Casey's wife, Serena Southerlyn and her fiancée Olivia Benson and Elizabeth Donnelly and I'm sure you remember these two trouble makers?"

After shaking hands with the woman, he placed an arm around Q's shoulders and led them towards the back of the restaurant. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I have a table in the corner waiting for us."

Looking at Abbie's pale face Casey placed a comforting hand on her arm, as they reached the table Casey subtly arranged the seating so Abbie was next to Q and Liz was between Q and Ali. Giving Casey a small smile Q leaned across and whispered, "I love you Abbie and I always will. Please relax." In Abbie's ear, before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So you met Bassili?" Asked Ali once they were settled.

"Lovely chap." Smiled Q. "What's his story?"

"Smart, he was educated at Cambridge before joining the army. He quickly rose through the ranks and retired with an impressive service history. After leaving he took over his fathers market stall."

"Market stall?" Asked Casey with a frown.

Although Casey asked the question he have his answer to Q, "Like I said he's smart. He expanded it and then sold it on and built up another and so on, the contacts he made in England and America helped I'm sure."

"So why the switch to politics?" Asked Alex, as she sipped her water.

"Money and power go hand in hand. He had the money and now he wants the power, the locals aren't all that fond of him which is why he is searching for the treasure of Aten." Again giving his answer to Q.

"I thought you said he was smart? Why not fake it?" Asked Liz.

"I don't know." Admitted Ali with a frustrated sigh.

"Did you know him at Cambridge?" Asked Q with a slight frown.

"No, he is younger than me by a few years, we must have missed each other." Replied Ali, with a charming smile. "I'm surprised you haven't come across him in your travels?"

"No, I'm sure I'd remember." Replied Q. "Anyway, let's forget about him and enjoy some fine food with good friends." Added Q tilting her glass towards Ali as the waiter arrived with their food.

After an hour of eating and easy conversation Alex felt Casey tense up, "We have company." Mumbled Casey causing the tables occupants to fall silent and sit up straighter.

"You've found my relic's already?" Smirked Bassili as he pulled up a chair from the next table so he was sitting next to Alex. "Why else would you be having dinner with Mr Gouda?"

Casey took a breath and swallowed down the sarcastic response that was on the tip of her tongue not wanting any trouble, "Ali is an old friend, as we were dragged to town on a fool's errand we thought we would catch up."

"A fool's errand?" Asked Bassili with a raised eyebrow, "You consider me a fool?"

"I consider you many things, fool is the mildest of them." Replied Casey her temper getting the better of her.

"Really, well maybe I should have your wife..."

"I have a question." Interrupted Q knowing if he finished his sentence Casey would kick his ass.

"Ah Doctor Brown, I spent the afternoon reading about you, once this is over I may be willing to offer you a job, someone of your intelligence could do well in my employ."

"I have one, but thank you for the thought." Replied Q. "Back to my question, why not just fake the relics? If the experts don't know what they are surely the average person won't either?"

"That wouldn't be ethical..."

"But framing me is?" Snapped Casey causing Alex to place a calming hand on her thigh and send Q a pleading look, she knew if anyone could calm things down it was Q.

"Mr Bassili, how about you and I have a coffee, I'm sure between the two of us we can puzzle out a few things?" Suggested Q.

"I'd like that." Replied Bassili standing and ordering, "Leave your phone."

Nodding Q slipped her phone from her pocket handing it to Liz, before pulling out her watch she made a show of checking the time, as she caught Abbie's eye, "I'll be about an hour, wait for me?"

"Until the end of time." Smiled Abbie picking up on what Q was trying to tell her.

Giving a worried looking Alex a wink she followed Bassili to a table in the back of the restaurant, her thumb subconsciously rubbing over the inscription on the watch.

As soon as Q was out of sight Abbie pulled our her phone pressing several buttons before giving a satisfied smile. "Ali you should leave, there's no sense in you getting dragged further into this mess."

"If you're sure, I'll just settle the bill. Tell Emily I'll call her tomorrow, I really don't think it was wise of you to allow her to be alone with him." Replied Ali standing to leave.

"It's fine, I'll get the bill. Have a good evening." Replied Casey, not wanting Abbie to cuss him out in the middle of a busy restaurant when they needed to focus on Q.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure." Replied Casey with a pleasant smile, no one spoke until he had left the restaurant.

"Jerk." Muttered Abbie, pressing a few more buttons on her phone with slightly more force than the task warranted.

"Abbie, should we go.." Started Liv.

"It's fine Liv." Smiled Abbie pressing one last button, causing Q's voice to filter through the speaker on her phone. "Never underestimate the genius that is my wife."

"I love that woman." Grinned Casey as they huddled closer to listen to the conversation.

Meanwhile,  
As Q followed Bassili towards the back of the restaurant she was trying to think of a way to think of a way to ask her questions without giving away what they had already discovered. Smiling politely at his assistant as he pulled out a seat for her, there was silence as they waited for the waiter to set down their coffee.

Hoping to give Abbie enough time to set everything up Q took her time fixing her coffee before speaking, "You said it would be unethical to create a fake, I'm guessing there is more to it than that?"

"I'm trying to make the world a better place, trying to settle the discord and mistrust of politicians, lying to the people wouldn't be the best way to go about that." Replied Bassili in a polished tone.

Laughing softly Q raised an eyebrow, "I don't want a sound bite I want the truth, you've gone to a lot of trouble to arrange our being here, so the least you can do is be honest with us. If you're honest with me and I'll be honest with you?"

"What makes you think I'm not being honest?" Asked Bassili with a tilt of the head.

"You're a politician for one thing and you had my best friend arrested on a bogus charge on her honeymoon to force her to help you. Which part of that makes you worthy of my trust?" Asked Q.

"Fine. Within the relics is said to be a stone, a stone that is worth more than all the gold in the world. Think of the good I could do with that, the people I could help. I feel it's worth the risk. Your turn."

"Why frame Casey? You know she didn't steal anything. Why not just request our help?" Asked Q, praying Abbie was recording the conversation.

"I find people work better when they're invested in a project. Now, tell me what you found." Insisted Bassili.

"I went through the documents today, I have to say I found very little that could help. Is there anything you're holding back?" Asked Q.

"Such as?"

"I don't know." Admitted Q. "There must be more, would you allow us to look through the archives?" Asked Q knowing it was a long shot but was their only hope of finding the information they needed.

"Sir, I don't think that's appropriate..." Spoke the assistant for the first time since they had sat down.

Holding his hand up to silence his assistant he fixed Q with an intense stare, "That's a lot to ask."

"I know, but you're holding my friends freedom hostage, you have to give us a fair chance to save her. I can't tell you what to look for because I don't know myself, but I give you my word as a scholar that anything unrelated to our quest will not be repeated." Relied Q her voice full of sincerity, deliberately using the word quest to gauge Basilli's reaction, she wasn't disappointed as his eyes flashed with enthusiasm.

"I will allow three of you into the archive, no electronics, no pens pr paper, Samuel will be with you the entire time you're there and you'll be searched when you leave to make sure you haven't taken anything."

It was more than Q was expecting, "We will need to make notes, something will need further investigation, please allow pencils and paper, you can check the pages of notes before we enter and as we're leaving?"

"Okay. I'll expect you at seven tomorrow morning." Replied Bassili standing to leave, holding out his hand, "Good evening Dr Brown."

"And you Mr Bassili." Replied Q shaking the mans hand before heading back to her friends.

"You okay?" Asked Casey as Q sat down.

"I'm fine, let's head back to the hotel. We have an early start tomorrow." Replied Q.

The walk back to the hotel was spent in comfortable conversation about everything but Q's conversation with Bassili.

Once they were settled in Abbie and Q's room which was once again being used as their office, Liz watched as without exchanging a word, Abbie turned on her lap top and began the process of saving the recording in a variety of ways, Q and Casey began laying out the documents. Serena and Liv putting them on the white board Liv had borrowed from the hotels conference room, as Alex marked various points on the map.

"Is there anything I can do?" Asked Liz.

"No, I think that's it." Smiled Casey.

"Would you mind filling me in?"

"Abb's?" Asked Casey.

"All clear." Smiled the Texan, who had just finished scanning the room for listening devices.

"Okay, so in France Abbie created a device that fits into Q's pocket watch and when activated turns the watch into kind of radio allowing us to hear what's said."

"So their conversation was recorded?" Asked Liz.

"Yep, and as Bassili admitted framing Casey we can go to the embassy and ask them to intervene." Smiled Abbie. "As long as you legal types think it will hold up?"

"It'll hold up as he freely admitted it." Replied Alex before asking, "Do you think you can find these relics?"

"Doubting us?" Asked Abbie with a smirk.

"Never." Replied Alex with a small smile.

"Depends what we find in the archives tomorrow, why?" Asked Casey.

"I think you have to try, otherwise this will hang over you." Replied Alex. "If you can't in a few days we'll head to the embassy."

"Okay, if your sure?" Asked Casey. "I told you I'm happy to walk away."

"I know and I love you for it. But, if you do this will follow you and could ruin your business." Replied Alex.

"Screw the business." Replied Q. "Alex, both Casey and myself get offers from universities and museums weekly and Abbie is a tech goddess many companies would kill to hire. All that really matters is making sure you, Casey and the babies are okay."

"I agree with Q." Added Abbie sending her wife a smile.

Blinking back tears Alex shook her head, "No, I won't let you throw it all away. Let's make a deal, if by this time tomorrow we're no further forwards then we'll go to the embassy. If you know where to look, we give in another few days."

"Well okay then, let's get started." Smiled Casey, dropping a small kiss on the top of Alex's head. "Q, I'm assuming you have some idea what we're looking for tomorrow?"

"Case, go to bed and take Alex with you. That goes for all of you, I've got this and tomorrow I can take Abbie..."

"Q.."

"Casey. Look it's your honeymoon it should be spent with Alex, not in a dusty archive." Replied Q. "All I'm going to be doing is re-reading the documents and a few chapters in a couple of books."

Looking at her wife she could see Alex was tired, "Fine, but I'm going with you tomorrow, no arguments."

"Fine, I was thinking we should take Serena with us." Replied Q.

"Me?" Asked the blonde in question.

"You know the symbols better that Abbie does, plus we can have Abbie here running searches in anything we find." Replied Q. "Only if you want to, if not then it's fine, no harm done."

"I'll go." Replied Serena. "Do you have something I can read through to refresh the symbols in my mind?"

Nodding Q handed Serena a page of notes, "I wrote this out earlier."

Taking the page Serena and Liv left to head back to their own room, closely followed by Liz. As Casey and Alex prepared to leave Casey said, "I'll see you at six, I'm going with you."

"You don't have to.."

"I do." Replied Casey, giving Q a quick hug before taking Alex's hand and leaving.

As soon as they were back in their own room Casey found herself pushed back against the closed-door as Alex crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss as the kiss ended Alex smirked at the dazed look in her wife's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Smiled Alex pulling her wife close for a softer kiss.

"Take me to bed." Whispered Alex.

"Your wish is my command." Smiled Casey leading her wife to their bed where they spent several hours enjoying their honeymoon before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs.


	5. Chapter 5

As Alex watched Casey sleep she couldn't fight the guilt gnawing at her, how so like she sent her wife and their friends on a hunt for lost relics when they didn't have all the facts. Hi I g another quiet sigh she slipped from Casey's embrace and pulled on some jeans and one of Casey's hooded jumpers, taking comfort in the lingering scent of her wife's perfume she padded to the window.

As she looked out at the clear sky she felt her heart start to race, she needed to tell Casey about Ella's threat but she was afraid of what Casey might do to Ella and Bassili in retaliation, not to mention her anger at Alex for keeping it from her for so long.

Making a decision she cast one last look at her sleeping wife and let herself out of the room, knocking quietly on the door of Q and Abbie's room, she took a calming breath as she waited for the door to be opened.

Looking down at her watch she saw it was after four in the morning and it was possible her visit might go unnoticed, she wasn't even sure why she was there. Just as she was about to leave the door was opened by a disheveled and confused looking Abbie.

"Alex? Are you okay? Is Casey okay? Has something happened? It's not the babies is it?" Asked Abbie her voice thick with sleep.

"We're both fine. Abbie...I screwed up." Whispered Alex, her eyes filling with tears at her friends concern, causing her once again to curse her hormones.

"You're starting to worry me. If you're fine why are you here at four in the morning and what do you mean, you screwed up?" Asked Abbie confusion still clear in her voice.

"Um, I-I need to talk to you and Q." Replied Alex, sending Abbie's a pleading look .

"Come in. I'll go and wake Emily." Replied Abbie.

"Thanks Abbie, I'm sorry it's so late, I didn't know what else to do." Whispered Alex.

Sending Alex a reassuring smile over her shoulder Abbie went to wake her wife, taking a minute to study the slumbering woman, Abbie reluctantly reached out a hand to gently shake her awake. "Em, wake up Sweetie."

"Five more minutes, you kept me up half the night." Groaned Q, burying her face in Abbie's pillow.

Suppressing a grin as she recalled their activities the night before Abbie shook her head, "Em, Alex is here, she needs to talk."

"Is she okay?" Asked Q reaching out for her glasses.

"She says so, but it's four in the freaking morning, she's alone and keeps saying she screwed up." Whispered Abbie as she pulled on her sleep shorts and a t-shirt.

"Okay, give me a minute to get dressed." Replied Q putting on the shirt and sweat pants she hastily discarded the night before.

Five minutes later the three of them were settled in the small seating area of Abbie and Q's room, Q was the first to speak, "Um, Alex not to be rude but whats so important it couldn't have waited a few hours?"

"I haven't been honest with you." Whispered Alex her tears falling harder.

Giving her wife a pointed look Q moved over and pulled Alex in for a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back until she calmed down, "Better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Replied Alex giving Abbie a grateful smile as she excepted the tea Abbie handed her.

"Take a breath and start at the beginning." Replied Q, taking a sip of her own tea.

"The night Casey was arrested Ella paid me a visit.." Started Alex, only to be cut off by Abbie.

"Did she hurt you?" Asked Abbie.

"No, she-she threatened me. She said unless Casey finds these relics she will make sure we're detained here until the babies are born and then have them..have them taken away. I told her we would go to the embassy but she just laughed and said she had friends in all the right places."

"Fuck, Casey will kill her." Muttered Abbie climbing to her feet she started to pace as much as the small room allowed her to. "You need to tell Casey."

"I know, I'm just afraid of what she'll do." Whispered Alex.

"Me too but she has a right to know." Replied Abbie dragging a hand through her hair.

"She said if I told Casey she would... Would make you pay." Replied Alex looking at Q.

"She said what? What the fuck were you thinking not telling us?" Demanded Abbie her posture rigid.

"Abbie calm down." Interrupted Q.

"She's right." Mumbled Alex.

"Maybe, but we all need to calm down and take a breath." Replied Q standing and walking to the window, giving a tired sigh she turned to face the blonde. "Who knew you were coming to Egypt for your honeymoon?"

"Lots of people." Replied Alex.

"In that list, how many knew you were pregnant? And that's it's twins? Because, that's a very specific threat." Replied Q.

"Only Casey until we told everyone the day after the wedding." Replied Alex, chewing her lip.

"Did you tell anyone when you made the travel arrangements or checked in?" Asked Abbie picking up on Q's line of thought.

"No, I wasn't pregnant when we booked and we haven't told anyone since we've been here." Replied Alex

"Okay, so how did Ella know you're pregnant? Why is she working with Bassili and what the hell they're really looking for?" Replied Q, still staring out of the window.

"We need to tell the others, especially Casey." Replied Abbie.

"What about Ella's threat?" Asked Alex.

Sighing Q turned from her spot by the widow and forced a smile to her face, "We've faced worse. Abbie go wake the others, let's make a plan before we have to be at the archives, maybe we can keep this under the radar and come out in front for once."

Nodding Abbie headed out of the room, looking at the blonde Q could see something else was troubling her, "Talk to me."

"Casey is going to be pissed at me." Whispered Alex.

"No she won't, she loves you." Replied Q walking across and giving the blonde a tight hug, as they waited for the others to arrive.

Twenty minutes later the seven women were gathered in Q and Abbie's room, Alex's confession was met with silence as they tried to work out what to do and the answer to the questions Q had posed.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before." Whispered Alex

Pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her wife's hand Casey gave her soft smile, "It's okay Al, we'll deal with it together, just like always."

"What do we do?" Asked Liv.

"I'm going to drown Bassili and Ella in the Nile." Growled Casey.

"No you're not." Replied Alex tightening her grip on her wife. "We need to be smart about this."

"Alex is right. I say we act like we don't know about Ella's involvement, at least for now and continue with our original plans." Replied Abbie.

"Okay, so myself, Q and Serena will go to the archives, Abbie will be running searched we feed back and the rest of you can relax until we get back." Replied Casey standing to leave.

"I have a better idea, you stay with Alex go and do something honeymoon like, me and Serena can go to the archives. Abbie can you run a scan on their booking see if it was flagged up somewhere? Someone knew they were coming to Egypt and that Alex was pregnant."

"I can do that and filter the information you give me." Replied Abbie.

"Liv, maybe you can use your detective skills to help Abbie?" Added Q.

"Sure." Replied Liv, "Will you and Serena be okay alone?"

"I think so, all we're doing is looking through old papers. What could possibly go wrong?" Replied Q with a smile.

"What about me?" Asked Liz.

"Take the jet back to New York and start quietly putting the paperwork in place in case we fail and need bailing out." Replied Casey, seeing the sense in Q's plan.

As much as she wanted to object she could see it was a good idea and was the best thing she could do to help. "Okay, what if you need the jet?" Asked Liz.

"We can always borrow another one, plus if they see it leaving with just you on board they will see we're staying. That should help us gain their trust, even just a little." Replied Abbie, looking up from her keyboard. "Your flight leaves at nine, Casey and Alex can see you off before they go on the Nile cruise I just booked them on."

"Thanks Abbie, that's one of the things I really wanted to do whilst we're here." Smiled Alex touched by the love she was being shown by the room's occupants.

"Anything for you Alex." Replied Abbie sending Casey a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks Abbie." Muttered Casey, her friend was well aware Casey got seasick watching a duck on a puddle.

After another half an hour of conversation and questions they went their separate ways to get ready for the day ahead. Saying their goodbyes Casey and Alex headed back to their room, pulling her wife close as soon as they stepped into their room Casey whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away." Whispered Alex. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I understand you were doing what you thought was right, but in future now that we're married and going to be parents you can tell me anything. We're a team and any problems we face, we face together. I'm more pissed my ex-girlfriend is trying to ruin our honeymoon."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do more to help you." Replied Alex.

"You being here is all I need, I love you darling. Now, let's get some sleep and then we can enjoy our cruise tomorrow and maybe we can have dinner in that restaurant the bell boy recommended." Replied Casey leading Alex into their bedroom. Undressing they climbed into bed and were soon asleep.

After taking Liz to the airport, they spent the morning wandering through the Bazaar and small shops before sharing a light lunch looking out across the Nile. Enjoying their time together, as they made plans to start decorating the nursery when they got home and Alex's plans to take a year off once the twins were born.

That afternoon they were standing on the deck of the boat, taking in the sights, as Alex leaned back in Casey's embrace and listened to her talk about the benefits of the soils around the Nile, it felt to Alex as if they were a normal couple enjoying their honeymoon.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Casey's throaty chuckle, "Have I bored you into a coma?"

"No, I love it when you go all geeky on me, I was just enjoying the scenery." Replied Alex.

"Its beautiful isn't it." Replied Casey pulling Alex tighter against her front.

"Not as beautiful as my wife." Smiled Alex.

"Smooth talker." Laughed Casey.

That's why you married me." Laughed Alex as they started gathering up their belongings to leave the boat. They had decided to go back to the hotel and check in with the others before going out for dinner.

Looking through the pages Q rolled her neck to ease some of the tension that had built up in her shoulders, sending Serena a warm smile she turned her attention back to the pages she was reading hoping they were close to finding something useful.

"Q, I think I have something." Whispered Serena.

Standing Q quickly walked to Serena's desk and looked through the pages Serena indicated, "Oh, that's brilliant. Nice one Blondie."

"I had a good teacher." Smiled Serena.

"Find something interesting?" Came a new voice.

Spinning around Q placed herself between Serena and a smirking Ella, "Ella, charmed as I am to see you..."

"Cut the crap, what did you figure out?" Snapped the older blonde.

"Might be something, but then it might be nothing, you know how these things are." Replied Q, slipping the page into her hidden pocket in her trousers.

She had been so focused on Ella she hadn't noticed the figure behind her, until she felt the sharp scratch of a needle in her arm. "What the..." Was as far as she got as she slumped to the floor unconscious.

"You know where to take them." Replied Ella giving Q's unconscious form a hard kick.

"Yes ma'am." Replied the figures.

"Your sure about this?" Asked Bassili once they were alone.

Looking down at the page Serena had been studying Ella nodded, "Casey might be smart but with out the walking Encyclopaedia she'll have no choice but to come to us for help. Especially as Carmichael and the Detective will be busy searching for their girlfriends." Smirked Ella.

"Good, your life depends on it." Replied Bassili walking out of the room.

Coming to Serena gingerly sat up, clutching her head as she became aware of her surroundings, taking in the darkness around her she reached out a hand jumping when she felt something warm. Giggling in relief when she realised it was just Q laying next to her, shuffling across as much as her bound legs would allow she shook the still unconscious woman. "Q, please be alive."

Getting no response she tried again, "Q, Q wake up." Yelled Serena, starting to panic as she realised the water was quickly starting to rise around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving back at their hotel Casey went to drop off their bags in their room whilst Alex headed to Abbie and Q's room to catch up with the others. As she juggled with the bags she was carrying, the key slipped from her hand as she tried to fit it in to the lock. Huffing under her breath, she lent down to pick it up she saw a large envelope with her name on leaning against the door. Picking it up along with the key she managed to unlock the door. Placing the bags on the couch, she sighed as she thought about the nightmare packing to go home would be and turned her attention to the envelope, expecting it to be a note from the hotel or maybe A his letting g her know they as gone out for dinner.

Frowning as the slight weight of the envelope and the slight metallic sound as she flipped the envelope over to open it. As she slid a nail under the flap she opened it and tipped the contents into her hand. Frowning as she vaguely recognised a white gold and diamond ring, putting it on her pinky finger she turned her attention to the dog tag style chain she recognised and the medals featuring St Jude and St Bede, as the one Q always wore.

She felt her knee's give in and she slumped on to the edge of the couch, whilst she had shared a boat ride and dinner with her wife her friends had been what? This was obviously a message but what did it mean? Were they hurt or just being held captive? What if..no she refused to let her mind go there, Q was smart and knew how to take care of herself and protect Serena, they had to be okay.

Standing on shaky legs Casey picked up her keys and headed to Abbie and Q's room banging on the door with more force than was needed she almost stumbled forwards as Olivia opened the door mid-knock. "Come in Case."

"Thanks." Relied Casey as she rushed into the room, casting a glance around the room she felt her heart sink as she saw Q and Serena were indeed missing. "Abbie, have you heard from the others? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Hello Cassandra, how are you?" Replied Abbie, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Abbie, please." Replied Casey, the objects from the envelope gripped tightly in her first.

Something in Casey's tone reached Abbie and she turned to her laptop and started pressing several buttons as she explained, "We last heard from Q around eight, the watch wouldn't  
work because there was a jammer or something in place. As for them being back you know what Q's like in archives, they could be there all night." There was a beat of silence before she added, "That's strange."

"What?" Asked Casey stepping forward and leaning over Abbie's shoulder as she continued to type.

"I can't find them." Replied Abbie.

"Find them?" Asked Liv.

"There's a tracker in their boots, providing their above ground they should show up." Replied Abbie.

"What else would stop them working?" Asked Alex.

"I guess too much water in their boots or maybe excessive heat." Replied Abbie.

"Casey, whats going on?" Asked Alex, tightly gripping Casey's hand.

Unclenching her fist to revel the item's from the envelope Casey explained how she found in an envelope outside their room. "What do we do?" Asked Alex, braking the silence that had fled after Casey had finished her explanation.

"Abbie, keep monitoring the trackers, Alex stay with Abbie, neither of leave this room, do you understand?" Replied Casey in a firm voice.

"Casey.." Started Alex.

"I said do you understand?" Asked Casey a hint of anger in her voice caused by her fear for her friends.

"Yes." Replied Alex whilst Abbie just nodded.

"Good. Don't open the door to anyone but us. Benson, your coming with me, its time we got some answers." Replied Casey.

"Lets go. Replied Liv her voice tight with anger and fear as she slid Serena's engagement ring on the chain around her neck.

"Wait." Called Abbie, pointing at her screen.

"What?" Asked Casey from her position at the door.

"One of the trackers just pinged a location." Replied Abbie frantically pulling up and a map and finding a physical address.

"Where?" Asked Liv.

"Give me a minute." Muttered Abbie.

"Do it quicker." Snapped Liv.

"Watch it woman, your starting to push my pixels." Grumbled Abbie, shooting Liv a small glare.

"Sorry." Muttered Liv, sending Abbie an apologetic smile as she realised Abbie was probably as afraid as she was herself.

"Its fine. I've got it. Twenty miles north of here, in the middle of nowhere." Pressing a few more buttons she paled a shade before adding, "Oh not good, where the tracker is there are warnings for flash floods."

"I'll get us a car." Replied Casey, pressing a quick kiss to Alex's lips she added, "Abbie meet me in the lobby in five with our gear." Before leaving the room.

"Liv, I know you want to go, but I have more experience with the terrain and the tracker. Stay with Alex, I promise I'll call you as soon as we have news." Said Abbie as she slipped Q's chain over her head and started collecting the things she needed.

"I trust you." Replied Liv, as she watched Abbie throw jeans and a sweatshirt in a rucksack she asked, "Do you want clothes for Serena?"

"Her and Q are around the same size, this will do." Replied Abbie picking up another of Q's shirts.

"Okay." Replied Liv.

Giving the Detective a nod, she picked up the bags and her Ipad Abbie left the room, leaving Alex and Liv in worried silence.

Meanwhile...  
Trying to keep her fear in check Serena tried again, "Come on Q please wake up."

"Serena?" Asked Q slowly rolling to her side, "What the...where are we?"

"I don't know, it's dark and there's water rushing in. It's got deeper in the few minutes I've been awake." Replied the blonde, helping Q into a sitting position.

"Okay, do we have flashlights or anything?" Asked Q, trying to swallow down her nausea.

"No, my hands and legs are bound." Replied Serena her voice shaking.

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if they weren't." Muttered Q, before taking a deep breath. "Okay, can you reach into the top of my left boot?"

"I think so." Replied Serena shuffling forwards and reaching into the top of Q's boot and pulled out a slender knife. "Got it."

"Good, careful as you open it." Replied Q, waiting until she heard the click of the blade sliding out she added, "Okay, undo my hands."

Gently inserting the blade between her friends bound wrists and pressed the blade against the plastic zip tie, feeling a small amount of resistance the plastic gave way, "There."

"Good, hold still." There was some rustling and a snapping sound before the place was illuminated by a small amount of light. "There, now we can see whats, what."

"How can you be so calm?" Asked Serena as Q quickly set about untying her feet and then Serena's hands and legs.

"Because, right now panicking isn't going to help. I need to know you trust me?" Replied Q giving Serena's hand a warm squeeze.

"Of course." Replied Serena.

"Okay then." Groaned Q staggering to her feet wincing as the water rushed into her boots, "This should be fun." Handing Serena the glow stick she slipped the knife back into her boot before snapping another stick and examining where they were.

"Q..the waters almost up to my knee's." Called Serena her voice trembling.

Reaching up to her neck Q felt unpleasant jolt in her stomach when she found her necklace missing, "It's okay, we need to go that way, keep hold of my hand. It will be okay."

"Promise?" Asked Serena, her teeth starting to chatter from the cold water soaking her trousers and filling her boots.

"Promise." Smiled Q as she took her first step, almost stumbling at the force of the current pressing against her.

They walked in silence for around ten minutes, neither of them voicing their concerns as the water rose all most to their waists, making each step an effort. Just as Q started to feel they were making progress she heard Serena mutter a curse and felt a hard yank on her shoulder, as the current pulled Serena under.

As the water closed over her head Serena began to panic, her grip on Q's hand loosening until it disappeared completely, leaving her at the mercy of the fast flowing water. As her head broke the surface she took grateful breath of water, her mouth filling with water as she tried to call for Q. As she bobbed under again she managed to get a fingertip hold on a rock, wincing as it cut her hand.

Lunching herself in the water Q quickly made her way to the struggling blonde, she managed to plant her feet and wrap an arm around Serena, anchoring them both to the rock as the water continued to rise around them.

"I got you. I got you." Panted Q as she hugged Serena tightly.

"Oh God." Panted Serena shaking from the cold and adrenalin.

"You okay?" Asked Q having to yell to be heard over the roar of the rushing water.

"I-I think so." Whispered Serena clenching her bloody fist. "Oh God, my ring."

"Ring?" Asked Q with a frown.

"My engagement ring is gone, I've got to find it." Replied Serena trying to move from Q's embrace.

"Serena, listen to me we need to get moving or we're going to drown. Liv will understand. Please, we have to move now." Replied Q in a firm voice.

"O-okay." Whispered Serena.  
"Okay, give me your hand and don't let go no matter what." Replied Q in the same firm voice as she tightened her grip on Serena and began retracing their steps, made harder by the rising water that was showing no sign of letting up and time soon.

There was silence between them as they concentrated on their steps, the rising water now up to their chests, meaning they were almost swimming against the current. Ten minutes later they reached a dead-end, looking around Q tried to work out what to do next.

"Q..." Whispered Serena.

"Its okay." Replied Q with more confidence than she felt as she tried desperately to find a way out. "I have an idea, but you need to trust me?"

"Okay." Replied Serena treading water, the light from their glow sticks blinking as the water got into them.

"I'm going to duck under the water and see if there's a gap to swim through, you see that ledge?" She pointed to a ledge hut out of the water.

"Y-yeah." Replied Serena.

"Get on there and wait for me. If I don't come back there's another glow stick in the waist band of your trousers the tracer should still work and the others will come for you."

"Q.." Started Serena.

"It's fine, go." Replied Q giving Serena a light push and a reassuring smile. Once she was sure Serena was safe at least for now, she took a deep breath and ducked under the water. Finding a gap she swam under it coming up the other side and seeing the starry sky she whispered a thanks before ducking back under the water and bobbing up in the chamber she gave Serena a small grin.

Swimming over she reached out a hand to Serena, "Come on Blondie, let's get out of here." Once they were at the wall Q quickly explained, "Take a deep breath and swim straight down until you find the gap go through it and you'll be outside. Just follow me and you'll be fine."

"W-what if I.."

"NO! You can do this. Come on." Replied Q in a firm voice as she watched Serena take a deep breath she did the same, guiding her towards the gap and pushing her through before following after her.

As they broke the surface they paddled to the nearest shore line and collapsed on the sand, to winded to talk. Laying on their back's gazing up at the stars, the rain falling on them they looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Well spending time with you is never dull." Wheezed Serena.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Smiled Q, before her eyes found Serena's still bleeding hand, "You doing okay?"

"A little banged up but alive, thank to you." Replied Serena.

"Its my fault you were in this mess, I should have taken Abbie. I'm sorry Serena." Replied Q.

"It's not your fault. What the hell happened?" Asked Serena.

"We were wondering the same thing?" Came a husky voice.

Despite being tired to the bone at the sound of her wife's voice Q jumped to her feet throwing herself into Abbie's arms. "Oh God, It's so good to see you."

"Right back at you, Darlin'." Replied Abbie pulling Q tight against her front despite the wetness and sand that covered her wife's clothes.

"What happened?" Asked Casey from her position hugging Serena.

"Lets get back and I'll explain, were both cold, wet and have sand in places sand doesn't belong. Not to mention this whole area could flood." Replied Q.

"Okay, we have a change of clothes for you both in the car and a flask of tea. Plus, I know a certain Detective waiting on a call." Smiled Abbie linking her hand with Q's and leading them back towards the Jeep Casey had managed to acquirer.

An hour later both Q and Serena had taken hot showers and changed into dry clothes, the group were gathered in Q and Abbie's room, everyone except Alex nursing a large Bourbon. Serena was leaning against Olivia her hand wrapped in a bandage her engagement ring having been returned to her as had Q's necklace.

"So, how was the boat trip?" Asked Q with a small smile.

"Wet." Replied Casey, causing Q to choke on the sip of Bourbon she had just taken.

"Funny." Smiled Q.

"Want to fill us in?" Asked Liv.

"The last thing I remember is talking to Ella and then nothing until Serena woke me up." Replied Q.

"We were in the archives and I found what looked like a map apart from it was made up of symbols, I showed it to Q and that's the last thing I remember. Until I woke up in the cave or whatever it was surrounded by water." Added Serena.

"So, you were drugged?" Asked Abbie.

"I'd say so, luckily Serena woke up quickly and managed to wake me, I dread to think what could have happened." Added Q, "Luckily I had my knife and a few glow sticks on me, I take it that's how you found us?"

"Yeah, the water must have fried the boot trackers." Replied Abbie.

Twisting around Q pressed a firm kiss to Abbie's lips, "You my Darling wife are a genius."

"I think Q's brain is waterlogged." Laughed Liv.

"Hey!" Objected Abbie, as they all shared a moment of levity.

"You said you found something?" Asked Casey.

"Yeah, its paper mache by now." Replied Q with a sad shake if the head, "Worse thing is my head is so fuzzy I can't remember what was on it. I'm so sorry Casey, I feel like I've let you down."

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad you're both alive." Replied Casey.  
"I think I remember some of it." Supplied Serena.

"Maybe after some sleep between you, you'll be able to recreate it or at least part of it." Added Liv.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yawned Q, the shower and coffee buying time that should have by rights belonged to sleep.

"What do we do about Ella?" Asked Abbie.

"You think she know's me and Serena are back?" Asked Q.

Before anyone could answer Casey's mobile phone began to ring, frowning at the caller ID, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Casey, how's the honeymoon?" Asked Ella.

"Ella, what do you want?" Asked Casey her voice tight with anger as she switched the phone to loud-speaker.

"Just wanted to catch up with an old flame." Replied Ella.

"What do you really want?" Asked Casey.

"I wanted to say how sorry I am for the loss you've suffered. Dr Brown will be missed and the blonde was cute." Replied Ella.

"Where are they?" Demanded Casey sending Q and Serena a wink.

"Flash flooding is so unpredictable." Replied Ella in the same calm voice.

"Ella, don't screw with me!" Demanded Casey.

"By the way, your deadline has been moved up. You have seventy-two hours." Replied Ella as the line went dead.

"Guess that answers my question." Replied Q with a grim smile.

"Seventy-two hours." Replied Alex, "You'll never do it." A hint of panic in her voice.

"Let's get some sleep and start fresh in the morning." Replied Casey.

"Be back here at six-thirty." Supplied Q.

After a round of hugs they all went their separate ways, the enormity of their task weighing heavily on them as all as they attempted to rest their minds and bodies.


End file.
